The wedding
by country-chick-20
Summary: Today is the day that Jamie Reagan and Eddie Janko get married however when a bomb is set off during the wedding ceremony will Danny be able to find those responsible and will Jamie and Eddie have the wedding they deserve


Jamie Reagan stood at the front of the alter waiting for his soon to be wife to enter the room, looking to his side stood his older brother detective Danny Reagan who was serving as his best man his grandfather Henry stood beside him, he thought back to their weddings and how they both married wonderful women although Jamie was not around for Henrys wedding he knew it was a special one as his grandma was a special person and Danny's marriage to Linda Jamie stood where Danny is standing right now tears in his eyes as he watched his older brother marry the love of his life, 4 year old Nicky serving as a flower girl while her mother Erin, Jamie's sister was one of Linda's bridemaids, Their marriage was perfect yeah they fought but they always made up and they had two beautiful boys Jack and Sean, the marriage however was cut short when Linda was tragically killed in a helicopter crash, he then looked over to his sister and thought back to her wedding Jamie was young then two and thought Jack and Erin were perfect for each other they both were planning on being lawyers and were happy together but once they got married and Nicky was born Jack wanted to work on the other side and get criminals off that and their crazy work schedule is what ended the marriage in divorce leading Erin to be a single mother to raise Nicky, Jamie loved his niece she was smart and strong and her own person and knew what she wanted in life he also knew that no one would hurt her unless they wanted the whole NYPD after them. His memories went to Joe his other older brother, Joe never got the chance to marry the love of his life as he was killed by dirty cops almost 9 years ago which is why he could not be in attendence today for Jamies wedding, Jamie could already hear Joe saying "Jamie do not let this girl go, you found a winner." His mother would also not be in attendence either he could already picture her crying as she watched her last and final child marry he also knew his mom would love Eddie. Jamie was shaken out of memory lane as he heard the piano start playing, looking up he saw his future bride, tears glistened in his eyes as he watched his former partner and soon to be wife walk down the aisle arms locked with his father Frank Reagan, the commissoner of the NYPD. She looked beautiful Jamie thought in her white strapless dress, her blonde hair pulled back with a few pieces let down framing her face, her makeup simple but what really made her beautiful was the smile that graced her face as she continued down the aisle stopping when they got to the front and Jamie stepped down to meet them. Frank gave her a quick peck on both cheeks before handing her off to Jamie who shook his fathers hand before taking his soon to be wife up to the priest.

"Marriage is a commitment of two people to one another" the priest started "two people who must work together to solve problems, two people who are there for each other the good or bad days..."

Jamie and Eddie stared at each other and smiled as the priest continued with the ceramony.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate in holy matrimony the marriage of Jameson Reagan and Edit Janko" said the priest before turning over to Jamie. "Jameson do you take Edit Janko to be your lawfully wedded wife do you promise to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part."

Jamie looked over at Eddie "I do" he said smiling

The priest nodded then turned to Eddie, "Edit do you take Jamie to be your lawfully wedded husband do you promise to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part."

" I..."

Before Eddie got to finish what she was saying all off a sudden there was a blast people went flying in all directions. Jamie watched as Eddie was seperated from him as the blast sent both of them flying Jamie hit the floor hard, the last thing he heard was her scream followed by darkness.


End file.
